half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mesa (game)
Black Mesa (previously known as Black Mesa: Source) is both a third-party total conversion mod for Half-Life 2 and remake of the original Half-Life. The ultimate goal of the mod is to recreate the original Half-Life from the ground up, using the advanced capabilities of the Source engine to create a new and more engrossing in-game world with more varied, complex environments and more challenging, realistic gameplay. Black Mesa will require to own any game using the Source engine"A celebration of the last decade!" on Mod DB and will be available at no charge.[http://www.blackmesasource.com/faq.html Black Mesa FAQ] Currently under heavy development, the release date for the project is set for 2009.Official website main page Overview .]] Black Mesa, whose development began in November 2004, was born of the discontent fans experienced when playing Half-Life: Source; when considering the living environment Valve created with Half-Life 2 using the Source engine, the original game fell far short of what many players thought could be done with the software, basically being a straight port, except for improved water and lighting effects along with the inclusion of ragdoll physics. According to the developers, "Black Mesa: Source was built and founded on the principle that Half-Life: Source did not do the original title enough credit... Mesa set out to reconstruct the original title, giving it new environments, models, and abilities.". Black Mesa will feature original textures, models, sounds, voice acting, and music (composed and produced by the mod's sound designer, Joel Nielsen) designed specifically for the mod. However the developers intend to preserve all of the gameplay elements from the original game, without adding entirely new enemies, weapons, or levels. The game will use Half-Life 2 models with custom textures, such as the crowbar, the .357 Magnum, the Headcrab, the Barnacle of the crow.Things you should know about the mod - FAQ on the Black Mesa forums Since development began, the team has released many images, including in-game screenshots of most chapters and multiplayer maps, model renders, concept art, as well as several gameplay videos and trailers and excerpts from the soundtrack. Most likely due to the amount of publicity given to an unofficial third-party mod, Valve Corporation privately asked the producers of the mod to remove the "Source" part from the title to avoid confusion on whether it is an official Valve product or not. At some point, a remake of Half-Life: Uplink was planned, but it will likely never be made.Things you should know about the mod - FAQ on the Black Mesa forums Awards and recognition * Mod DB – Top Unreleased Mod for 2005Mod DB Top Unreleased Mod for 2005 * Mod DB – Top Unreleased Mod for 2006Mod DB Top Unreleased Mod for 2006 * Mod DB – Honorable mention for Top Unreleased Mod for 2007Honorable mention at the Mod DB Top Unreleased Mod for 2007 Gallery Screenshots File:0006-c0a0 release12004.jpg|The introductory tram ride. File:0003-c0a0 release12001.jpg|Ditto. File:0005-c0a0 release12003.jpg|Ditto. File:0007-c1a0 release11001.jpg|Sector C's lobby. File:0010-c1a0 release11004.jpg|Another image of Sector C. File:0014-c1a1 release12002.jpg|Frozen area in the chapter Unforeseen Consequences. File:Mr3 officecomplex 2.jpg|Flooded room in the chapter Office Complex. File:0019-c1a2 release12001.jpg|Blood in the chapter Office Complex. File:C2a1 release12001.jpg|Vortigaunts in the chapter Power Up. File:0042-c2a2 release12001.jpg|Houndeyes in the chapter On A Rail. File:0049-c2a3 release11006.jpg|Frozen area in the chapter Apprehension. File:0051-c2a4 release11002.jpg|Headcrab in the chapter Residue Processing. File:C2a4 mediarelease 06.jpg|Conveyor belt in the chapter Residue Processing. File:0056 st dam.jpg|The dam in the chapter Surface Tension. File:0065-c3a1 release11004.jpg|Running HECU soldiers during the chapter "Forget About Freeman!". File:0069-c3a2 release11004.jpg|Coolant system in the chapter Lambda Core. File:Xen BMS.jpg|A view of Xen. Models Weapons File:Crowbar beauty.jpg|The Crowbar. File:Mr4_glockskinned.jpg|The Glock 17. File:Magnum beauty.jpg|The .357 Magnum. File:Shotgun beauty.jpg|The shotgun. File:Rpg beauty.jpg|The RPG. File:Tau beauty.jpg|The Tau Cannon. File:Tripmine beauty.jpg|The Laser Tripmine. File:BS Tripmine ingame.jpg|In-game screenshot of the Laser Tripmine. File:BS Satchel ingame.jpg|In-game screenshot of the Satchel Charge. NPCs File:Zombie beauty.jpg|The Zombie scientist. File:Zombiegrd beauty.jpg|The Zombie security guard. File:Beauty scientist bob.jpg|Scientist. File:Gargantua beauty.jpg|The Gargantua. File:Marine beauty.jpg|HECU soldier. File:Femassassin beauty.jpg|The Female Assassin. Vehicles File:Harrier beauty.jpg|HECU Harrier (originally a F-16). File:Jeep beauty.jpg|The Black Mesa SUV. Other File:Chargers beauty.jpg|Early rendering of the Health and HEV Chargers. File:Crystalcart beauty.jpg|The Delivery Cart. File:Xen concept BMS.jpg|Fan-submitted concept art for Xen. Notes and references External links *Official website *Forums *Official Twitter *YouTube channel * * Category:Source mods